ChittyChitty Twilight
by FallUponASTAR
Summary: Bella has a dream about leaving and moving-in with Renee in Florida. She doesn't believe her dream is true, but on a ride to the Cullens Alice convinces her otherwise. She now tries to change the future -w/a twist- ...but later doesn't want it to change..
1. future

CHITTY-CHITTY TWILIGHT

**CHITTY-CHITTY TWILIGHT**

None of the characters in the story are my creation. The characters and story line is based on the hit book series Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

SORRY, when I wrote this fan fiction I was not finished with Eclipse so not everything is up to date… (you will know what I mean when you read it)

Chapter 1: future

Edward really needs to stop asking me to marry him. I know his requirements to turn me into a vampire are to marry him first, but now I think that I should just have Carlisle morph me because I can't think of myself as a married woman and this is taking to long. I can't wait for Edward any longer; he is never going to give in. Every time I think of marrying Edward, I still see me on a porch next to him on a swinging chair holding hands with a ring on my third finger.

It has been a few weeks after graduation and I am getting tired of aging and growing further from Edward by age. It feels like am nineteen now and I don't want to be out of my teens when I become one of them.

I looked toward Edward with my desperate eyes thinking about spending the rest of my life with him. Never becoming old, and saying good-bye to all my friends and family, thinking about what Renee would say if I told her I was getting married right after High School.

Edward looked toward me in the driver's seat of his car mystified, like he knew what I was thinking. He finally asked me, "What are you thinking," while turning his head to look at the raindrops hitting the windshield from the dark clouds above.

"Nothing," I said finally, after taking a deep breathe in and then exhaling.

"Oh, ok." Edward sounding like he was worried.

We finally reached the Cullen house, and Alice was standing outside in the cold waiting for us to arrive. It looked like she was waiting there for a while, she was soaked and the rain hadn't even been pouring down that hard.

Edward and I got out of the car. I could tell Edward didn't know why Alice was waiting for us either. When we reached her, she looked at me and nodded. However, my response was not quit what she expected. Considering her facial expression, when I just gave her a confused look with my eyebrows pushing together to make a shadow on my face. Quickly, I glanced at Edward to see if he understood Alice and to if he knew what she was thinking.

"What is it?" I asked Alice. And, of course, she just turned elegantly to walk in the house without answering my desperate question.

She said something in a whisper grinning, and danced off into the house. Edward grabbed me on the waist with his cold hands and led me towards the garage. Edward's expression was reassuring, he didn't understand Alice either, it helped me feel like I was not the only one who didn't catch the memo.

The confusion grew while walking into the house. Everyone in the living room was starring at me with smiles across each one of their silly faces. I could feel the blood leave my face to make me almost as pale as Edward. Hesitantly, I asked Alice, "What is going on," with a little hesitation in my voice. Emmett leaned forward, looking towards the ground, and gave a light chuckle from deep in his chest. I got a shiver up my spine; Edward felt my discomfort from the confusion and tightened his grip on me. I looked up to see his expression, but he just looked lifeless, he had no expression what so ever. I concluded that he was looking through everyone's minds to see if he could find out what this gimmick was.

A slight growl came from his chest while he turned his head to look at Alice. Alice mimicked his movement and matched his eyes. She starred with eyes like a storm, black and reminded me of the weather. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever. My breathing became uneven and I started to hyperventilate. By that time I thought I was going to pass out, Edward looked into my eyes with a worried expression and closed them to think over what he had just learned.

He opened his eyes, starring straight at me, and said in a low whisper, "No," then turned toward Alice.

"I am sorry Edward but it's the truth. It is her choice you can't do anything about it, it's up to her."

"I won't let her do this," Edward exclaimed. Nevertheless, Alice just shook her head in disagreement.

Alice stooped her head down and had a frown on when she lifted her head, then looked at me. I must have been the person Edward and Alice were talking about. What did I do? Why was Edward mad with what I did?

My breathing became uneasy again and I started to shake uncontrollably. I looked down with a confused grimace, trying to think of what I was going to do. Edward let go of me, grabbed my hand, and pushed me toward the open seat next to the couch in the living room. What was he going to say?

Before I was about to brake down he grabbed my other hand and stared straight into my eyes and moaned, "I am not going to let you do this to yourself," and he shoved me into his chest and kissed me on the forehead.

Alice walked over to me, touched me on the shoulder gently, and started to rub my back. This made me feel perturbed and I began to cry.

The only problem was I didn't know what was going on. I got out of Edward's grasp and stood up wiping my tears from my face, I looked at everyone in the room and I looked back at Alice giving me a nod of encouragement. "What is going on," I asked. Alice's expression changed into a confused look, as if I was crazy. "Why are we all here talking about… me? What did I do, or what am I going to do?"

Alice stood up to stand next to me resting her hand on my shoulder again, "I thought you knew I am sorry," she said apologetically. Then she gave Edward a look, which I couldn't see from my position.

Edward stood up next to me and looked to Alice with desperate eyes. "Please, don't give her the idea. Maybe you were wrong."

Alice changed the mood of the room and gave a little pout while cocking her head up with her bottom lip hanging out hiding her upper lip and crossed her arms along her chest, and walked away toward the stairs.

Jasper followed her and Emmett couldn't hold in a laugh. Carlisle slapped him on his arm with the outside of his hand while giving a serious stare. From the other side of the room I saw Rosalie giving a crackle of a laugh and a smile to follow making her look more like the angel of beauty with her luscious golden blonde hair. Soon after Esme got up to see if Alice was okay the room became its usual look: Emmett and Carlisle watching TV. and Rosalie, I would believe, looking at herself in the bathroom.

Edward and I just stood in the middle of the room looking at each other trying to comprehend each of our thoughts. I turned away to look outside and I noticed it as beginning to get dark so I decided to ask for a ride home.


	2. carnival

Chapter 2: carnival

Chapter 2: carnival

I woke up in the middle of the after noon and found that Charlie was gone to work and Edward was not around. I didn't have much variety last night in my dreams; I kept having the same dream repeatedly. The dream was weird, something I would never do. I left everyone. I moved to Florida to live with Renee without saying good-bye to the Cullens. I left Edward alone and acted like I didn't want to see him ever again. I wanted to wake up from my dream, but I couldn't as if it was actually happening in real life. I couldn't believe it I would never do that, I love Edward. 

I kept wondering what my dream meant while making myself breakfast waiting for Edward to call or show up, to talk to him about it. 

When I about was half way done cleaning up, I heard the doorbell. Knowing it would be Edward, I was happy I could finally talk to him about my dream. When I answered the door, Edward didn't look so good.

"Hey," he said with an edge to his voice.

I looked up to his face and said, "Hey," back, but I wasn't pleased with what I said. I wanted to say what is wrong, but I didn't have the courage to know what happened and ask.

I thought to myself, while walking to the couch in the living room, what if the whole discussion yesterday with Edward and Alice was about my dream, about me _leaving?_ Maybe my dream was going to happen and that is why Edward looks so messed up.

We sat on the couch in silence for a long time before Edward asked, "What do you want to do today?" 

"I don't know," I responded.

"Oh, well…" Edward stopped lost in a thought.

I couldn't hold it in I had to ask what was wrong, "What happened you look like you just wrestled a bear?" even though a bear would not be a competition for Edward and he would bring it down in a fraction of a second. 

Edward just sat there starring off in the distance, ignoring my question. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Nothing."

From his response it seemed like he was keeping something from me and it really scared me. From Edward's response and the silence made me feel uncomfortable. It felt like my dream was going to happen more and more every minute in the silence. How could I leave? I can't do that. I shook my head trying, failingly, to get the thought out of my head.

I couldn't hold it any longer. The dream started to burn me and I felt like if I held it in any longer I would die, and Edwards silence didn't help. 

I got the courage to let it all out. My lip started to quiver, "I had a dream last night." Edwards head lifted from his hands looking like he was interested.

"What was it about?"

The weight seemed to be lifting from breaking the silence. I looked right into Edward's eyes and I inhaled, "it is weird…" I paused, "I well, I was starting to get mad at you and I did something… I -"

Edward cut me off and said, "Oh," and then he paused with hesitation, "so are you going to do it or are you going to stick around with the things the way they are now?"

I was speechless, my face along with my jaw dropped. So I really _was_ going to leave. I wanted to change the subject.

Ignoring Edward's question I said with enthusiasm, "Lets do something fun today, lets go to the carnival!" I really did want to go to the carnival. I was proud of myself I dodge the question and changed the subject well. And it seemed to work. Edward was more enthusiastic and said while pulling his lips back to show off his teeth, which reflected the light of the ceiling lights, "That sounds good, lets go see if anyone else wants to go, too."

Edward and I left to go to his house to see if everyone wanted to go. On the way there I was silent, and so was Edward. It must be hard for him, knowing that at any second I could leave him; I am surprised he is taking it so well, compared to what I would do. We finally reached the house and everyone thought it would be a good idea to go to the carnival.

The first ride we all decided to go on was the swinging swings but Rosalie, who I would guess was trying not to get her beautiful golden hair messed up. When on the swings waiting for the ride to start behind me I heard Jasper and Emmett talking. I was hoping they weren't talking about the decision I was soon to make about leaving. 

I started to eavesdrop and I found out they weren't talking about me. It made me giggle; they were discussing something totally different.

"Hey, Jasper," Emmett said, "lets jump out of the swings at the highest point of the ride and see who can jump the farthest."

"That sounds good," Jasper said with a little sarcasm to his voice looking back to Alice to see if she overheard. Alice looked up and gave Jasper a look that would scare Jacob and his pack of wolves to run all the way to Switzerland. 

Alice was mad and said in a low whisper, to make sure no one would hear, "If you do that and land perfectly safe it would give away our secret and the Voturi would come and kill everyone including you!"

"Relax Alice," Emmett said with a dirty smirk, "we were just kidding. Then turned to Jasper with a sarcastic look like he was really going to jump and then said, "We should buy one of these things and then jump off of it at home." Jasper nodded and smiled.

The ride didn't ended fast enough for Alice, who was not enjoying the whole ride, keeping a close eye on Jasper to make sure he doesn't do something stupid or dangerous. I am glad I thought of the carnival because it helped me forget the dream and the future. 


	3. the truth

Chapter 3: the truth

Chapter 3: the truth

The carnival helped me forget the dream and what was waiting for me around the corner. I began to be uncomfortable, when was I planning to leave? Right now, I don't feel like leaving. I want to stay, with all my heart, and even think about leaving Alice, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and……. Edward it's not what I want to do. It was hard to think about it; what would Edward do. I began to feel a little cheerful.

If I did leave, was it possible for Edward to become emo? I started to smile; vampires cannot become emos because if they wanted to cut themselves it wouldn't work. Either the knife would break from the strain of trying to break through their stone like skin or they would give up. Then my expression altered into a hysterical frown. 

Would Edward go to the Volturi again? Would he try to die again? In addition, if I did leave and he went to the Volturi, wouldn't they… it scared me to think about it. When I left Italy, the Volturi wanted to kill me because I was human and I knew about their secret. So if I leave and Edward left to the Volturi and they found out I was still human and I am not protected anymore they would come after me. They would _kill_ _me_. What if Edward killed me? 

Why? What made me want to leave and now that I think about it die? What if _Edward died _and I was suicidal? Maybe that is why I left. To get away from the Cullens so I didn't have to think about them and Edward being dead. 

I couldn't sleep for the next week I stayed up all night. When Edward would come through my window, I would pretend I was asleep and he would leave and then I would stop pretending and try to go to sleep. When I would eventually go to sleep, I would wake up from the nightmare. It was hard. 

I asked Edward, "Can I go to La Push, today?"

"Yeah," Edward said, with a grin on his face because he's been wanting to go hunting for a while with the guys, so it made me happy too, to have him be happy.

Edward dropped me off at the borderline while Jacob waited with his Rabbit. I was thinking it would be easier to talk to Jacob about my dreams and my future. 

It seemed like Jacob was happy to see me, it had been a while since I saw him last. When we reached Jacob's house he asked, "What do you want to do today?"

I looked away from him and said in a low voice, "I need to talk to you about something." Jacob seemed like he was not as cheery as his usual self after I said I needed to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

I walked towards the beach to our pale white tree. When we got there I sat down looking at Jacob with saddened eyes, "Sit down, I need help." he sat next to me with listening ears, like he thought this was going to be a long story. I explained my dreams and the talk I had with Edward.

Jacob seemed amused from the thought of me leaving Edward and I was free, but I gave him a serious look. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, why would you want to leave the bloodsucker?"

"I don't know, but what if Edward did die," I said with my head down ready to cry.

Jacob grabbed my chin with his warm hands wiping my tears off my cheek with his thumbs. He whispered to me comfortingly, "I will always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on and I am sure Billy wouldn't mind if you stay with us for a while."

His words didn't help, but it was nice to let it all out; to let myself cry and talk about it. "Should I talk to Alice about this, Jacob? Should I ask exactly what she saw and when it will happen," I asked him.

"If that would make you feel better."

"Yeah, I think it would be better if I ask. It would make me more comfortable, maybe there was a good reason I why I left."

"That's good, then I think you should."

"Thank you, thank you so much, Jacob." 

I called Edward to come pick me up, and take me to Alice. I said bye to Jacob with a smile. It seemed like Edward was happy, he hasn't seen me be this happy in a while. Edward turned down the music and looked at me with black eyes, I turned to face him and looked him in the eyes, but then he looked away I could tell in his eyes he had a question, but was hesitant to ask. 

I forced it out of him asking, "What is it?"

"Why are you going to do it? I thought you weren't going to ever do it, well not for a while," he pleaded out.

I paused not wanting to answer his desperate question. I shifted to look to look at the scenery pass by me outside of the car at high speed. There was a long silence, "I…." looking for the right words, "I don't know, that's why I want to see Alice when we get home. I want to know when and how I did it."

"So you really going to go along with it and just change everything. You know I won't be happy about this."

"I know, Edward. But… " I paused, "it is something I must want, that is why I did it." When I finished my sentence Edward shook his head and didn't acknowledge my existence for the rest of the car ride. 

We reached the house and Edward didn't look at me for one second and walked inside and straight to his room. When I walked in Alice came out of nowhere and scared me making me jump and scream. Alice laughed and walked me to the couch to sit and talk. I guess she saw me and Edward coming. 

Alice grabbed my hand and asked, "So, what do you want to know?"

I hesitated and thought about Edward's reaction in the car and became confused. Why was Alice happy about me leaving? Did she really want me to leave? I was beginning to be mad at her. Alice saw my frustration and became confused herself.

She asked, "What's wrong, do you not want -"

I interrupted her and yelled with a red face and wide eyes, "Do you want me to leave, are you happy about me leaving?"

Alice's face calmed down and she looked away. She turned her cocked face to me and then she said, "You're leaving?" 

I began to calm done myself, how did she not know I was leaving? I was beginning to get confused and my blood fell from my face making almost as pale as she was, "Then what did you see?"

She turned her face to a normal serious look, "What did you think I was talking about." 

"Well, I have had dreams about leaving you guys and moving in with Renee in Florida and then you and Edward were talking and I thought," I paused to take a big breath, "so that made me believe my dream was going to come true and I was going to leave everyone."

Alice began to laugh at my explanation of what she foresaw. She finally stopped the uncontrollable laugh into a little chuckle to silence. I could feel the confusion on my face from her fanatical laughter. 

By the time she stopped, she looked at me and explained, "So are you leaving?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. That is sad how you got to that conclusion. That is not what I saw. I saw you become one of us."

"You mean I have been worried about nothing this whole time," I started to laughed uncontrollably too with a big smile on my face. I could now relax because I was wrong. My dream was just a dream; I wasn't going to leave

"So what _exactly_ did you see," I said my eyebrows reaching my hairline.

"I saw you gathering everyone in the house to tell us you came to a decision, you were going to become a vampire, one of us, the next day…"

"Really?!"

"Yes," she said with a big grin. 


	4. his decision

Chapter 4: his decision

Chapter 4: his decision

I could barely hold myself together from enjoyment. I was going to become a vampire, and then I had the thought was Edward going to do it?

Alice started to dance off, I ran after her shouting, "Wait!"

"Yes," Alice was puzzled.

"Who does it… change me?"

"Oh, Edward does." Alice walked off happy as ever. I don't believe it. I was going to become a vampire and Edward was going to do it. Was I going to marry him or was he going to give in; which I highly doubt.

I had to know. I ran up stairs to Edward's room on the third floor as fast as physically possible passing Alice and Rosalie who wasn't looking so happy, probably from my decision; she never did want me to become one of them. 

I barged into his room slamming the door to the wall I found Edward starring out the window waiting for me. He twisted his body to face me, walked silently to the couch, and patted the extra space of room left on the couch convincing me to sit next to him. 

"Edward -" but he cut me off.

"No," he said putting his finger to my lips, "wait, I need to think for a second." he placed his fingers into the middle of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. 

I interrupted because I just couldn't hold it in, but just when I was about to say something he started pleading, "Bella, I know I have asked you multiple times, but I really mean it this time," he dropped on one knee and tilted his head to look into my eyes. "Bella Swan? I Promise to love you forever- every single day of forever." Nothing could have ruined the feeling I had of excitement but this. He reached into his pocket to pull out the black velvet box that reminded me of his pure, velvety voice. The ring that belonged to his mother was more appealing to my eyes; it glistened in the light hitting my eyes with an assortment of colors. "Will you marry me?" 

I got on the floor and kissed him. Letting go of his lips I stood up and said with enthusiasm, "Yes!" I began kissing him, again, never wanting to stop.

Edward took a tight grip of my face in his cold palms and pushed be more forcefully towards him. The passion felt so real and it felt more like love to me. I was going to become a _bride _to the man, well person I love. It feels so _good, _but better. 

"Edward I love you."

"I know and I love you, too."

Edward let go of his grip and grabbed my left hand and paused looking up at my face with a huge grin showing his pure white teeth, and put his mother's ring on my third finger and saying with exhilaration, "I love you and I can't explain how much I do, honey." I felt the urge to cry but I sucked it in, I didn't want to ruin the best day of my life.

Edward and I walked outside the room to share the good news about us becoming husband and wife. The moment was great: it was a nice day with the sun bright but not too bright for the Cullens not to come outside, and I was happy, happier then I had been in my whole life. I didn't want it to end. I clung to Edward's side; gripping the arm that wasn't swung around my waist. When we got to the end of the hallway and down the stairs, we found everyone waiting for our entrance, as if they knew what just happened. Alice probably knew and told everyone. They all had the same expression on their face: ecstasy and anticipation. 

I was glad everyone was there; I wanted this to last for a long time. I looked towards Edward, my future husband, and then glared to everyone, "Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"Now that I said yes," I pursed my lips and leaped to the question with much joy, "will you change me now?"

He stopped, his smile changed into a distressed frown. He looked like he was thinking, thinking hard. He stood there in that same position for a long time. It scared me, did I ruin the moment of happiness for him? Then he looked better, he moved and at a good time to. I was about to see if he was still alive, if he didn't move in a while. 

"Bella," he said in an earnest voice and paused, "I think I can do that. Think of it as an early wedding gift." he smiled and I smiled in sequence, we hugged and kissed. 

I was wondering why the room was moving up and down and I realize it was me. I was jumping from the thrill. He was going to change me. Nothing can ruin this now. I was so happy.


	5. flying car

Chapter 5: flying car

Chapter 5: flying car

I was ready to get married and become Mrs. Bella Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Just the sound of Bella Cullen sent chills through my spine. But I liked it. I told Charlie and Renee, but I didn't mention it to my friends; I didn't want to be known as the girl that got married right when she got out of High School. It was set I was to get married tomorrow. Edward and I were at the cliff near the ocean where the next day we were to get married. 

I looked at Edward in the eyes, "Can we do it now?"

He matched my eyes and said with a sigh, "Ok."

He gripped my face and angled it to get a good angle and position to bite me. He felt me shaking a little and he hesitated saying, "You won't feel a thing, don't worry."

He bit me I could feel the venom rushing through my veins changing me. I felt more powerful. I felt like I could rule the world. Edward twisted my face and pulled me in to a kiss. His kiss didn't feel any different; it felt like I never have changed. Life was the same but a tingling feeling through my body, but I paid no attention to it. He started to pull away from me but I didn't let him I leaned further into him while he was pulling away. He lost his grip and we were separated. He clarified, "That didn't hurt did it?"

I reassured him, "No, didn't feel a thing."

Before going in for another kiss I had a sudden urge. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. I eased back in a ready stance to go full blast off the cliff. 

I turned my head toward Edward and ask while running, "Now that I am a vampire I can turn into a bat."

But as soon as I was off the cliff he had a horrified face, saying in a light whisper, "No… You can't."

With my inhuman ears, I heard his soft whisper with ease. I was trying to turn into a bat, even though I know now, from Edward's words, I couldn't. 

Edward ran to the bottom of the cliff to see if he could catch me, running as fast as possible. I looked up at the sky towards the dim sun, when a shadow appeared on the sun's surface. 

Someone yelled, "Wait, I got you Bella." By the end of that sentence, I knew that it was Jacob. He had jumped off the cliff to save me, but I didn't need to be saved; Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the cliff hands out ready to catch me. If he didn't catch me, I wouldn't die because I am now immortal. 

Oh, no, I thought to myself. I just remembered that it takes three days for a human to be _completely_ transformed into a vampire; which means I am _not_ immortal, yet. My stupid mistake of thinking I could turn into a bat killed my best friend, and me. Jacob isn't _completely _immortal either; he would die if he hit the ground. 

Jacob pulled something, which looked like a box, out of his pocket. He pushed a button and the box started to unfold into a car. The car looked strangely familiar; it looked like, like the Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang car! He got into the car and darted down the cliff, at an amazing speed, to rescue me. He let the hood of the car drop for my landing in the car would be easier. 

"Hey Bella didn't you learn your lesson about jumping off of cliffs yet?" Jacob scolded at me.

"Sorry, I had to have the rush again," I said with a chuckle.

Jacob lost his focus on my face and was frantic, beginning to look a little panicked.

I asked with a little uncertainty of not wanting to know, "What is wrong?"

He looked panicked even more, franticly pushing a button repeatedly, "The thrust is not starting."

After his response to my apprehensive question, the car made a big boom, and we started to fly towards the horizon. The setting of the sun was beautiful and on top of that my stunt was finished I felt relaxed and at home with Jacob beside me. We kept heading toward the endless ocean line of the horizon. 

When we got home, I said my good-byes to Jacob and thanked him for saving me, again. Alice welcomed me, hoping I would go shopping with her, to look for my breathtaking wedding dress. She said, "You have to look good for Edward, so we are going to go shopping until our legs fall off."

I responded with a sarcastic tone, "I can't wait, Edward would…." My body froze. When I said the name Edward I remembered that Edward is probably still at the bottom of the cliff I jumped off.

I shunned myself from Alice darting to the phone. I dialed Edward's number distraughtly, it started to ring.

On the second ring Edward answered with his heavenly voice, I heard the sound of the waves in the background so he was most likely at the base of the cliff.

"Hello," Edward he answered.

"Hey, Edward its Bella."

"Bella? Where are you?"

I leaned against the counter laughing at myself for leaving Edward there, "I am at your house. When I fell, Jacob caught me with his flying car. He just dropped me off a few minutes -" Before I finished I heard a crunch and then a dial tone. 

I began to be perplexed. I called him again but I got a woman's voice saying, "The number you have reached is disconnected and is not available."

I waited on the couch with Edward's sister who was talking about how she was going to pretty me up for the wedding. Right when Alice was about to talk about my limping, bleak, and straight hair Edward slammed the door. 

I tried to comfort him saying, "I am glad your home," with a huge grin.

He ran for me, tackling me on the couch giving me a massive hug, "I am glad you're ok. Never try a stunt like that ever again!"

"Ok," I said with wide eyes and a straight face.

He stood up setting some trash on the table in the kitchen. I squeezed my eyes tightly on the object. After a hard look, I saw that the trash was Edward's phone, crunched in little pieces. 

Before I could get to a question Edward started, "I was so scared, Bella. When I was holding my hands out to catch you, for five hours at the time, I heard a smack sound to the left of me. I soon found out the sound came from a duck I hit when I began to through rocks to pass the time waiting for you to fall. I almost believed from the long time that you _did_ turn into a bat and flew away without giving me the heads up."

_**The end**_


End file.
